By Any Other Name
by Ravenshines
Summary: 5 years post Hogwarts graduation. Rose is currently working in the Ministry as an Auror. She's currently living with her Hogwarts sweetheart, Elliott Wood. As fate (and lots of Firewhiskey) would have, what seemed like another late night at work turns into a run in with none other than the very person she has tried so desperately to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**5 years post-Hogwarts graduation. Rose is currently working in the Ministry as an Auror. Talk has been circulating for months that she will be promoted to Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement by Christmas. The youngest to ever be considered for the position (her Uncle Harry had decided to move onto International Magical Cooperation). After an Auror Mission leaves devastating results, and Rose partner-less she has been working overtime to prove she is still up to the job. She's currently living with her Hogwarts sweetheart, Elliott Wood. As fate (and lots of Firewhiskey) would have, what seemed like another late night at work turns into a run in with none other than the very person she has tried so desperately to forget.**

*SUPRISE SUPRISE, JK Rowling owns everything.

Note: This is my first time attempting fanfic, I have a huge story in mind but will only continue if people are interested. I'm kinda new to this kind of writing. Would love any reviews. Let me know how you like it!

 **Chapter 1:**

She breathes in slowly, scowling, as she stares at the immense paperwork that riddles her desk. She had always prided herself on her work ethic (inherited from her mother no doubt). How she had fallen _this_ behind on updating files, filling out reports, and even organizing, she couldn't explain. To make herself feel a little less gloom she silently acknowledges that even paperwork can get the best of us. She could picture her father slowly grinning, feeling for her, but gleaming because he finally had proof that she had more than just his red hair and hazel eyes. Rose had been given this desk the day her internship had ended, the summer after she had graduated. She was taken aback on it at first but smiled at the memory of finding out she had been accepted into the Auror program and the realization that she would no longer be shuffled into the corner of a supervisor's office. The desk had been through hell and back from the very start. What once was a beautiful royal oak finish had been dimmed down to coffee stains, 300-page reports, and scattered scratches from Evra, her owl. She loved Evra but couldn't help but wish she didn't have to duck at every attempted postal landing. She could've cleaned it up with a little bit of magic but she liked to think that the damages served as a reminder of humble beginnings, or something like that. She glances over at the glaringly vacant desk that sits adjacent to hers.

She shakes her head as if physically trying to push the occupant of the empty desk out of her mind and glanced out her window. The curtain was slightly pulled back. While the Ministry was underground they had managed to recreate the outside views to brighten up the dreary Government building. It was late, even by her standards. She quickly accio's her bag, coat, and scarf, and casts a charm to shuffle all of her files into a cabinet in the corner, and locks it. She'd deal with it in the morning, she thinks while sighing to herself. Just as she closes the door shut behind her a voice catches her by surprise.

"You're the last one here you know", she turns into the direction of the soft-spoken voice. The portrait had been empty for the entirety of her time in the Law Enforcement department, today two figures standing shoulder to shoulder smile down on her from within the large frame. She didn't have to look at the plaque to know who they were and she knew what their sudden presence meant. She drew a faint smile, "That's how it usually is", she replies back. The faces are pale. The woman's doe like eyes and black-and-grey streaked pixie hair makes up for the hollowness and lack of color in her cheeks. "You must have someone waiting for you?" Now her partner speaks up, he's of average height, but lanky. He has friendly eyes, the same hair, and a curious look painted across his face. She looks away sheepishly at the sudden reminder of the fact she _was_ avoiding a certain someone. Rose slowly nods her head and turns to walk away, when the woman sweetly says, "You know this place… there's nothing quite like it. It can take you anywhere, it can give so much, but it's not... everything. There's more, you see." With the last word her hand slowly raises to find the man's, their fingers clasp each other, and they glance at each other with confirming expressions. Rose stares intently, a thoughtful look has crept across her face. Suddenly the chiming of midnight from the corridors Grandfather clock interrupts her thoughts. She slowly makes out a, "I'll be sure to remember that," and turns in the opposite direction, pausing only to take a second to to say, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom," and heads out into the long hallway of the Ministry of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She shivers, and not from the cold, as she steps inside the flat. She shuffles off the light snow from her boots and slowly removes her gray blanket scarf. It was an early winter. As she inches off the gloves from her hands a voice calls out from the living room. She walks towards him, avoiding eye contact and focusing on removing the rest of her outerwear. "It's midnight", he says matter of factly. "I know," Rose responds looking anywhere but at his eyes. "You said you'd tell me by now" he slowly draws out. "I know", guilt creeps up her spine. "It's been weeks," his voice is firmer now. "... I kn-" before she can make out the last two letters, he rushes up to her and grabs her by the shoulders. "Can you at least look at me when you're breaking my heart." His voice is calmer, than expected and that hurts more. He practically whispered it. She doesn't know why but she wishes he was yelling, anything to help release all the passive aggressiveness of this past month. She looks up at him. He was handsome, he was smart and kind and cared for her. They had been together through it all, from the day he asked her to the Yule Ball during their 7th year all those years ago. She gazed into his eyes and even after everything they went through ... she felt... empty. There was no spark, there was no fluttering, there was no deeper connection. She knew she loved him- loves him, but she couldn't help but wonder… was this a forever kind of love? She knew she _should_ be with him. She knew he was the ideal, she felt ashamed of herself for even thinking that, but it was true. Her family, and friends they all expected them to be together. She just thought about her cousin Dom, gushing about how _lucky_ she was. His face was structured almost too flawlessly. His hair was as dark as ever, and so were his eyes. He was so much taller than her that her neck felt stiff trying to meet his gaze. Both of them were on the verge of crying.

"I don't know...do you ever think that maybe… maybe we rushed-," she regretted saying that as soon as it escaped her lips, but it was too late. "RUSHED?" That's the yelling she thought she had wanted. "We've been together for YEARS! How is any of this rushed? Was there no endgame in mind? Did you ever even think any of this was REAL?" He growled. He wasn't like this, at least not around her. She could see the pent up frustration set off like a fuse. "Elliott, I didn't mean that, I just think that-," He interrupted her again. "What do you think, huh Rose?" His hands dropped to his sides. "You know what today was? It's the 19th. It's our 5th." She blinked slowly, realizing, that if you count the time they first started talking it was practically six, that's like Hogwarts all over again. "Last night," she slipped out. "What?" "It's 1:06 in the morning, our anniversary was last night, and I'm so-s-so-sssorry." The last words came out shaky, her voice heavy, and tears hot and ready to pour. She bit her lip trying to stop the emotions. She was terrible for forgetting, and she was terrible for not giving him an answer. But most of all, she was terrible for not talking about this a year and a half ago, when she had first started to question their relationship when they had agreed to move in together. It was little things. She didn't find his kisses quite as comforting anymore, the conversations felt more and more superficial, she just floated aimlessly at every holiday party. Dom and her other cousins would swiftly pull her aside, whispering excitedly and droning on about baby names and maids of honor. Everyone in her family married young, even her parents. The men would pretend not to notice, but would happily (and awkwardly) pat Elliots back as he beamed at the idea of the spotlight pinpointed on their love life. She found herself more and more attached to her work and less at the thought of coming home to her boyfriend.

He was busy himself but he always made time. As Quidditch Captain of the legendary Falmouth Falcons his days were equally as long and as exhausting but he was always there to owl off a lunch or portkey to the office to cheer her up. She had especially needed the day the news of her disastrous Auror Mission from the previous month leaked and made it's way to the front page of The Daily Prophet. She hated herself for not loving him the way he deserved, the way he should be appreciated. She suddenly noticed that they had been standing in silence for Gods know how long. She shook her head, tears suddenly making their way down her face. "I can't...I don't think we should… be... together." His eyes suddenly become twice the size, and he seizes up her shoulders again. "WHAT? NO ROSE. If you don't want to marry me that's fine, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pressure you, I just, I just wanted to… Oh my Gods, I can't believe this… here I was thinking you didn't want to be a bride just yet, but this? You don't love me anymore?" She just continues to shake her head and shuts her eyes. She can't look at this, at his perfect self. His hands make their way to her face and he's so close.

"Please… five years? Did it.. mean anything?" Her eyes fly open. She grabs his elbow with one hand, and strokes his face with the other, brushing the hair out his eyes. "It did, it meant something...just not...everything." She couldn't hold back now. "We weren't living, we were just existing, tolerating each other. I think I always knew but you were just so wonderful to me that I couldn't see it for what it was. And believe me, you are wonderful. You deserve someone like you, the one who wants the gown and the flowers and the tons of babies. The one that wants it all... with you. You're so good to me. And I will always love you, but just think to yourself, don't tell me you haven't felt the same way, I know you must have. Were we ever really… happy? Genuinely?" He stares intently into her eyes, his own puffy and red from trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Gen-uine-ly," he sounds out every word and bites his lip. "Look", he begins regaining his composure. "- Maybe we weren't perfect, but I can't imagine...I can't… WE can't give up on this." His expression looks lost and confused. She shakes her head and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. His face turns cold and he backs away, "unless… it seems like you already have." He looks away, arms folded across his chest. She sighs, guilt flutters across her. Was she being selfish? Was it wrong for her to want the best for both of them? She shook her head and pulls out her wand. Elliot steps a foot back as if she is going to hex him. She mutters some incantations and her personal belongings from all around the house come floating into her tiny work bag. Soon her bag is unnoticeably full with a pair of clothes, and anything else she'll need for a couple nights. The rest of her stuff is magically packed into suitcases and boxes against the back wall of their dining room.

Elliot eyes, the noticeably emptier looking flat. After what seemed like hours, yet could only have been minutes, he asks, "Where will you go?" She doesn't have an answer but manages to speak, "I have a place, I'll be back for my bigger stuff soon. I'll come when you're at work so you don't have to… you know." She's holding her breath. "You may not believe in us… but I always will." He says firmly still looking away. Rose sighs and walks out of more than just her apartment and into the dead night.


	3. Chapter 3

*A shorter chapter, but I have longer one's planned. :)

 **Chapter 3:**

She's walking as fast as she can. It's practically 2:30, on a Wednesday. There are no skimpy teenagers running around or old men drinking. It's deadly quiet and all she can hear is the slight crunch the snow makes with her every step. It's snowing, in October, in London. Even in her somber state, she finds this amusing. She had lied, she had absolutely nowhere to go. Dom was visiting her sister Victorie, and her husband Teddy in Southern France. They just had a baby. Her cousin Lily was a heavy sleeper and knocked out by promptly 9:05 every night. Her brother Hugo... who knew what Hugo was doing, or with what girl? She shook her head at the thought of his recklessness. That left… Albus and her parents. She couldn't just run home to her mother and father, could she? She was twenty-two. By wizard standards, that's old enough to take care of yourself. Plus they loved Elliot, how would they react? They'd be hurt probably. Albus, he's… he's not exactly on speaking terms with her. She rolled her eyes, her rocky relationship with her cousin was the last thing she wanted to think about. "I'll rent a room at the leaky cauldron", she says out loud to herself. The wind was strong, and she buried her face deeper into her thick scarf. She was probably barely recognizable under there and the big furry hood of her coat.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She quickly jumped, wand out and ready to disarm. She was definitely being followed. The streetlights flickered, the leaky cauldron was a little while away and she didn't want to apparate. The Ministry would be alerted and her friends within the department manned the channels. She didn't want her to anyone at work the next day to ask why she was roaming the boroughs of London alone, at this hour, if not for Law Enforcement Assignment. Gossip was heavy within the Ministry, and the last thing she wanted was a rumor to reach Rita Skeeter, she could see the headline now, "ONLY DAUGHTER OF ⅔ OF FAMOUS WIZARDING TRIO BREAKS HEART OF HEAD CAPTAIN OF FALMOUTH FALCONS". It was pretty accurate. She gritted her teeth, the sound was gone, and no one was in sight. She shook her head and heard faint music from a slight distance. She flipped on her heels and headed straight to the sound. She was an Auror and could take care of herself, but tonight she wasn't in the mood for anyone messing with her, being in a public place would probably be a wise decision.

It was a Wizarding pub. She ran in and immediately took a seat in the back, her cold weather gear still snuggled up and covering the majority of her face. The only ones here was the bartender, a waitress, and a wandless busboy who was diligently trying to clean a stain off the floor without magic. It looked like blood. There were two men sitting in the opposite corner but their voices hushed and the dim lights, created solely for ambiance, masked their features. She couldn't tell who they were but doubted that any reasonable person she knew would be out drinking at this hour. Yet, here she was. Being as unreasonable as ever. She pulled off a glove and shoved her wand back into her pocket. The waitress scurried over and Rose ordered a couple drinks. A few would be fine, she needed it after this stressful day. The cups magically refilled themselves after every sip. She pulled up her scarf just enough to fit a drink under there to reach her mouth, her face still kept warm and covered by the rest of the knit. She kept drinking, trying to push her thoughts far far away. She hadn't done this in years, and embarrassingly enough, knew her threshold for intake was very very low. Soon she was flushed and burning up. She hadn't noticed that one of the men had made his way out of the pub and had barely even looked her way. The other man was suspiciously eyeing her in his corner. She didn't care enough to notice. God, she was sweating. It was hot and the drinks kept coming. She felt her tummy growl, okay calm down Rose, she told herself. She hadn't even thought of removing the layers and bundles of clothing over her. Soon enough the man had made his way over to her, as Rose sat back and stared at the enchanted ceiling, digesting and trying not to vomit. She was so uncomfortable and the heat…

Soon the man came closer and closer and finally Rose noticed, the tall figure reached up and Rose's blurry vision from her slight drunkenness got the best of her. The man reached out with two slim fingers, close as ever to her face. Now was the time for the wand, she thought, but Gods this drink was strong and her reaction slowed, who was this? The man finally grasped her...scarf? He pulled it back and out with his hands, releasing her upswept red hair. She forced herself to focus, taking off that blasted scarf helped. She looked up, scarf in hand, at the last person she had expected to run into… Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

 **5 years post-Hogwarts graduation. Rose is currently working in the Ministry as an Auror. Talk has been circulating that she will be promoted to Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement within the year. The youngest to ever be considered for the position (her Uncle Harry had decided to move onto International Magical Cooperation). Rose just broke up with her fiance Elliot Wood on their anniversary. She doesn't have anywhere to stay for the night. After she thinks she's being followed she finds herself in a bar and runs into none other than Scorpius.**

*New Chapter yay! A lot of important background info. This explains why Albus and Rose no longer really get along. Let me know what you think. As always, JK owns everything.

Malfoy gently places her scarf on the table in front of her and slowly slides into the booth. They say nothing for what seemed like an eternity but could only have been minutes. Rose stared wide-eyed and for once in her life... entirely speechless. She's silently pleading with herself to remain calm, to not do anything rash or let her emotions get the best of her. Finally, he breaks the deafening silence.

"You cut your hair," he says softly. That did it. Rose stood up and with one quick hand she slaps him across the face. She knew it stung, she had meant to hurt him, the way he had hurt them. Her hand ached at the collision with his rigid cheekbone and she gripped her throbbing wrist. So much for being rational. His hand reached up to stroke the red mark she had left behind.

A sheepish grin creeps across his face, "Okay... that I probably deserve." Even behind the grin, she could see he was shocked at her reaction and a slight tinge of guilt washed over her. Suddenly Rose wanted to be anywhere but here, anywhere but sitting at a random bar in the dead of night with Scorpius Malfoy.

She sat back down with a loud thud and crossed her arms. At this point even the waitress was staring, contemplating whether or not this little altercation would escalate to the point she'd have to intervene. "So tell me, how was Romania?" She hisses, making no attempt to hide the bitterness in her tone. She tried to look anywhere but his eyes. She had replayed an eventual encounter with him in her head thousands of times, every single version ended with no words, just a slap and her walking right out of his life forever, the way he had done to her. Somehow, it didn't nearly feel as satisfying as she had hoped. Rose knew she should leave now, and silently cursed her curiosity for begging her to stay.

He bit his lip. "Look Rose- I'm sorry, but you can't take this all out on me. I'm not the only one at fault here, okay? I tried to reach out to you, I know Albus hand delivered every damn letter when you ignored all my owls."

The nerve of him. She looked him straight in the eye. She had refused to even look at any of them. "Hm, and when WERE those letters sent exactly? At what point did you think it was time to let me know that you left, that you weren't coming back anytime soon? I recall 16 months of straight silence, not a word to me or Al. He may have forgiven you but don't expect that from me. We're barely even talking because he thinks I'm being "unfair" to you. As if I was the one who ran away like that .." She was heated, "You are just like your father. Just like every other no good Slyth-" Even she knew that was harsh but before she could stop herself it was too late. That struck a nerve. He gritted his teeth.

"So that's what we're back too? Funny how someone from a family of such "big morals" resorts to this level of ignorance the second they don't have their way. So fine, maybe I am pureblood trash- or death eater spawn or whatever you and every other damn Gryffindor used to call me back then..." Rose bit her lip with embarrassment. She had never called him those exact words herself but hadn't hesitated to laugh or stop others from doing it before they had become friends.

He leaned close to her, she could feel the pent up rage. "...but let's get one thing straight, I DIDN'T 'run away' I was offered a job, and I took it."

Now it was her to retaliate. "You know damn well this isn't about relocating for some work thing." She tried to blink back angry tears. "It's about taking a job and leaving without a single word. Leaving your best friends, me and Al, worried sick. Leaving me after ...what you told me.. for 4 years. Complete silence. You know how we found out you were gone?" Scorp looked away, shaking his head.

"...When Rita Skeeter printed a picture of you, weeks after, with 2 random girls around you, vacationing in like Monaco or something. She said, and I quote, "HEIR TO MALFOY MANOR WOULD MUCH RATHER RENDEZVOUS WITH VEELAS THAN ATTEND TO DEPARTMENT OF SECURITY DUTIES". She was slightly embarrassed to admit she knew every word. Malfoy looked back at her with a slow grin that began erupting into laughter. She raised her eyebrows, what was so funny?

"Excuse me, I do believe we are in the middle of a long overdue argument at the moment?" He kept on laughing, gripping his stomach. She had enough, rolling her eyes she stood to leave when he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go," she said coldly. "No I'm -(laughing between every word) I'm sorry it's just that headline... It's ridiculous. And so... detailed. I'm sorry I haven't had a good laugh in a while." His jaw ached from laughing so hard. As angry as she was she could feel her cheeks twitching, trying to laugh along. She put her free hand up to her mouth to cover the smile that was slowly forming. "Okay- okay... It's is a little funny." She bit her lip trying to hold back a giggle. She sat back down and when he finally regained his composure he cleared his throat and let go of her wrist.

"You know of the Gringotts security leak from way back- of course, you do."

She eyed him curiously, answering, "That was like a year after graduation. Where duplicate keys of highly classified vaults were sold on the black market of Knockturn Alley, right?"

"Yeah, the case was tied to the husband of the new headmistress of Beauxbatons, that French school. We were stationed in Romania but sent to investigate. Look- I know the picture looked ...bad, but trust me, those weren't "random girls". They're not even part veela. I don't know why every Brit assumes any French or Bulgarian with blonde hair is one. Anyways, they were with the foreign ministry. And that school's version of Hogsmeade is basically the beach... hence what you interpreted as a vacation." This all sounded way too convenient, but she had in fact heard of that very case when her Uncle Harry was transferring to the international department. She just didn't know it was Scorp who was in charge of it. So that did explain the picture.

"I never took you as one to believe anything the Prophet prints. As for why I didn't explain myself… well, that's a much longer story." He states with an exasperated sigh. Her hand clamps up into a fist. So he had seen last month's article, the entire exposé had called her out for "downright carelessness" _(among other things)_ over that damn Auror Mission.

She shakes her head. "Okay but that's not the point I was trying to make. What you said to- nevermind." She didn't want to bring that conversation up... not right now at least. They sat in silence trying to take in everything that had just been said. Something passed between them. The atmosphere had evolved from it's earlier tension. Both sat quietly with so many questions but neither attempted to ask.

After what seemed like forever the waitress from the front walked over to them. "I don't mean to interrupt, you've both been rather entertaining tonight, but we're locking up". Rose's face blushed with embarrassment, looking around the majority of the lights were off and even the busboy was off snoring in a conjured up bed in the opposite corner. They had been very loud.

As she sat up to gather her belongings Scorp had made his way to the front and paid for her earlier shenanigans. She scowled at him on the way out, "I'm sober enough now to take care of myself you know." He rolled his eyes, "A thank you will suffice Weasley". With a sigh, she pulls her scarf around her and he shoves his hands into the pocket of his coat and together they head back out into the cold.


End file.
